


Fishing Class for a Day

by kenji1104



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, Random & Short, Spoilers for Seteth and Flayn's relationship, Stupidity, The fish...., What in Sothis' name did I just write, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenji1104/pseuds/kenji1104
Summary: Seteth thought of a way to alleviate the stress of the students and Flayn following the series of kidnappings. Yet, for all the time his wisdom needed him, it failed him on this day.Very random story I found time to write on following a random conversation in a FelAnnie discord server.





	Fishing Class for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> First of, this isn't part of the BE/CF continuity/universe that Silent Song is part of.
> 
> Second, this is a very very VERY random story I wrote to unwind from the burden of writing The Silent Song as well as to get ready writing the next big project.
> 
> Third, the next story won't be part of BE/CF continuity/universe but its a dark alternate story to Lysithea's story.
> 
> Fourth, the Lysithea story has a title, more at the end.

Seteth was on his wits end for the whole month when Flayn went missing without a trace. While it relieved him that she was eventually found along with some students who were missing, one of them being Monica. He couldn’t get it out of his mind how security was breached in Garreg Mach.

He was angry at his failure to watch out for Flayn’s safety even though he kept tabs at her most of the time, much to her chagrin.

Then he has the low morale and the tense atmosphere hanging above the students to deal with because they don’t feel safe if Flayn of all people would get kidnapped within the Garreg Mach’s grounds itself.

Being a doting father, he also wanted to make Flayn feel better from her ordeal and so he thought of something.

* * *

“Fishing class for a day?” Rhea asked her principal advisor as they walked through the hallowed halls of the monastery.

Seteth nodded. “Yes, Rhea.”

“Don’t you think that's a little too personal if its just for Flayn’s sake?” The archbishop asked with a worried look.

He shook his head. “I believe it would also serve to alleviate the students of their stress regarding the past event involving the Death Knight and his abductions. The students are understandably tense and some couldn’t even concentrate on their studies.”

Rhea got the point of his aide yet still had her reservations.

“Very well Seteth, if you feel that is the way to get rid of the students’ unease then I trust you. See to it.”

Seteth nodded and gave the archbishop a bow of thanks before bidding her farewell as Rhea went to talk to Catherine regarding something.

“Now… to find someone suitable.”

* * *

  
  


“Did I hear right? You want me to handle that?” Alois asked, evidently surprised at the sudden request Seteth asked of him.

“That is correct, am I correct to assume that the archbishop has given you the time off for a week?”

Alois nodded. “Well, yes…”

“Then I do hope you can accomplish this task for a day.”

Alois scratched his cheek as if unsure.

“While I am glad for the opportunity, I must ask.... Why?”

Seteth sighed and proceeded to explain to the knight of the predicament most of the students were having.

“And that’s how I came up with the idea, it would help Flayn and the students forget what happened even if momentarily. There is also the added benefit of the kitchen staff removing the hassle of fishing for the coming days’ meals if the students catch the fish for them.”

The knight in shining armor finally grasped Seteth’s intent and laughed jovially.

“I see! Then, Alois of the Knights of Seiros will successfully carry out this mission!” He proudly exclaimed and placed his hand over his chest armor.

Seteth nodded with his arms crossed on his chest.

“It’s time to…  _ reel  _ the students away from their predicament!”

Alois failed to see Seteth placed his palm over his face as he declared his intention to bring the class to success.

Soon, word spread among the students about a special relaxation class which attracted many students from different houses save from others who don’t feel the need for it or wants to be alone in their free time.

* * *

“Alright youngsters! It's time for today’s special class!” Alois beamed proudly while holding a fishing rod as he stood before a large crowd of students.

“I wonder what this is about…” Caspar wondered within the crowd of students that gathered in the fishing hole.

The students were all called out to participate after an announcement by Seteth, even poor Bernadetta had to have her door kicked down just to drag her out of her room.

“Everyone.” Alois addressed the entire student body while clearing his throat as a way to call their attention.

The students stopped their chattering among themselves and gave their attention to the experienced knight.

“I am sure all of you have been shaken to what happened recently with all the abductions and breach of security…” Alois began quite formally.

“The purpose of this special class today is to try and put your mind to ease for a while, a distraction from the stress of the events and from your studies if you will.”

The students began to chatter once more with some like Lysithea and Felix viewing it as a waste of their time and promptly left to conduct their own separate business.

Alois grinned and then showed his fishing rod that he had been holding for a time.

“This fishing rod was given to me by Captain Jeralt, the Blade Breaker!”

Leonie’s eyes lit up at the mention of Jeralt as her senior fellow pupil began to tell grand tales and quotes that Jeralt may or may not have said or done at all.

Roaring with a boisterous laugh, most of the students waited until Alois began, some who were already losing patience after their studies or activities were interrupted, are showing signs of wanting to leave.

Showing the basics of fishing, Alois then hooked in a worm as fishing bait which made Hilda from within the crowd, grimace and exclaim in disgust from the thought of touching a live worm to attach to a fishing hook.

The students closely watched as the veteran knight cast his hook on the water of the fishing hole.

Seconds passed by which turned to minutes and even more minutes as Alois told more stories of Jeralt and their adventures together until it became obvious to the students that Alois won’t be catching anything lest he kept his mouth shut.

“That’s odd…”

_ ‘You just noticed now?!’  _ Most of the students thought out in their minds as Alois wondered why the fish won’t bite no matter how many times he cast his hook and bait again and again.

Alois tried again and again until Seteth, who was watching the special class he created atop the doors leading to the dining hall, began to get frustrated at the increasingly obvious incompetency of Alois.

“I swore Captain Jeralt always catches something when he does this--”

“That is enough.” A stern and commanding voice spoke, everyone’s eyes turned to Seteth who began taking steps down the stone stairs and approached Alois, the students gave way as the principal advisor of the archbishop approached, behind him was his ‘ _ sister’ _ .

“If I have only known about your lack of fishing skills then I might have done this earlier myself.” Seteth sternly scolded the knight before taking his fishing rod.

“This is how you fish.” Seteth told Alois and the students who watched with curiosity as the no-nonsense advisor began to fish.

In a few seconds, Seteth managed to land a Teutates Pike that awed the students even Linhardt who fishes regularly.

“That is how you fish.” Seteth said as Flayn marveled at the freshly caught fish flailing around the wooden pier, probably thinking of ways to feast on it.

“Now, I am confident that all of you can grasp the basics quickly--” Seteth then saw a hand raised up in the air within the crowd of students before him.

“Yes, young man?” Seteth called out Caspar.

“I just wanna ask, are we being graded for this?” Caspar asked, wanting to find a reason to invest in fishing otherwise he would leave to train or break up fights.

The students began to whisper among themselves as Seteth and Alois watched them, the former sighing.

“Flayn, what is it you want for dinner?”

“Brother? It’s umm…” Flayn thought deeply before thinking of something. “I want to eat Two-fish saute!”

Seteth gave a smile within his stern exterior and nodded before addressing the students who were in the middle of leaving, not wanting to waste time on the fruitless class.

“Anyone who caught a Caledonian Gar and an Albinean Herring will be exempted from the final exams of one of their selected subjects, effectively earning an A+ grade!”

Those who were beginning to walk away suddenly found themselves running back in as the students entered a state of chaos and anarchy on whoever wanted to fish first much to Flayn and Alois’ surprise.

As Seteth instructed Alois to at least preside over the students to avoid cheating, Seteth and Flayn went back to the top of the stairs to oversee the students hungering to catch the fish they need to be exempted from an exam.

“Brother…” Flayn called out.

“What is it Flayn?”

“Don’t you think this is too much? With the number of students wanting that reward… the fishing hole might… ran dry…”

Seteth placed a hand on Flayn’s shoulder.

“Don’t fret too much--”

“So if we caught like the number of subjects we have then we’re going to get exempted on all exams right?” Seteth overheard one of the students says as some were already leaving the fishing hole catching way too much than intended.

“Imagine the hours I can save up from studying for the exam, I can just sleep away.” Linhardt mused with a satisfied smile as he passed by Flayn and a bewildered Seteth, carrying a basket full of fresh fish to give to the dining hall.

Flayn looked at Seteth as the latter watched in horror at the chaos he inadvertently created, soon the dining hall’s pantry was literally swimming in piles of fish that the kitchen staff didn’t know what to do with them.

After Alois recorded the last few fish that were caught while the remaining students fished, he approached Seteth who still looked shocked.

“I guess you got ‘em  _ hooked  _ in, Seteth.”

Seteth didn’t mind his attempt at a pun but Flayn did, who placed a hand over her face at both to what Seteth caused and Alois’ bad pun.

“Seteth…”

All eyes went on to the sight of Rhea being accompanied by Catherine, both of which were none too amused on what happened.

“R-Rhea…”

The archbishop forced a smile. “Do you mind explaining to me what happened here?”

* * *

Seteth was then asked by Rhea to come speak with her in private, what verbal lashing he received from the archbishop was anyone’s guess.

Garreg Mach in that school year achieved the highest exam score rate of all-time in its hundred years of existence after most of the students were all exempted from their exams and received A+ in their scores. To void their score after Seteth’s blunder of not specifying conditions would be detrimental and Rhea was forced to allow the results to happen.

As a result of overfishing, Garreg Mach’s fishing hole was closed for months to allow replenishment. The dining hall rarely served fish ever since, relying on fish merchants though it wasn’t much.

Flayn never forgave Seteth for what he caused to happen, being unable to eat fish on a regular basis was simply the worst torture she would endure. Her anger for Seteth was probably the worst punishment Seteth would ever received from the event as Flayn refused to talk to him until the fishing hole was open again.

As for Alois… when Jeralt returned from a mission, he kept overhearing how horrible his fishing skills were if Alois couldn’t even catch a single fish with the things he taught Alois with. Not to mention, Jeralt was considerably upset that he was barred from his favorite past time due to the fishing hole’s closure, Alois kept apologizing to Jeralt day and night as a result for being part of the disaster that happened.

As for Flayn… she simply stared at the surface of the fishing hole’s water, barely having any semblance of aquatic life… a single tear dropped down to her cheek.

“The fish…” She lamented.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, this random nutcase of a story is over. Up until now, I don't know what came over me as I wrote this though I admit, I had fun making this.
> 
> Next story will be a one-shot titled: Unrequited Feelings
> 
> Then the next story after that will be the biggest project I've written here and its Lysithea's story and her point of view in the continuity shared with The Silent Song, its title will be: The Last Scion of House Ordelia. I hope you guys read that when it comes out! I'm going to pour every bit of my love for Three Houses and Lysithea on that story!


End file.
